1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatable swimming pools, and more particulary to an inflatable swimming pool and supporting net for surrounding an inflatable swimming pool for improved support.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable swimming pools are well known in the art and generally comprise an inflatable ring with a flooring sealed to the ring around its lower edge and typically fabricated from various plastics, such as polyvinylchloride (PVC). With the increasing costs of in-ground concrete swimming pools, however, larger above-ground pools with increased depth have become more popular. Inflatable pools, however, have heretofore been unsuitable with the increased depth due to the tremendous increase in water pressure on the sides of the pool which causes the walls to deform and tear. This has lead to above-ground pools with wooden or metal superstructures generally supporting a plastic liner which is more expensive and more difficult to assemble, disassemble and store.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved inflatable swimming pool.